cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Banks
Kendall Banks, Chief of Police, played by Zuleikha Robinson, started off as the tough and sassy cop on the Zach Meyer case, and was extremely tough on him during her interrogations. Kendall is also extremely loyal to her boss, Chief Robert Parker and seems to have the upmost respect for him. Producers axed the character during the time jump of the fourth season, feeling it was unlikely that she'd still be in the same position. It was confirmed in the episode, The Other King, by Monica King that Banks had transferred to Detroit and was succeeded as police Chief by Terry Lincoln. History Background Not much is known about Kendall's early life. 'Season 1' Kendall Banks first appeared in the episode Taken, invesitagting the disappearance of Claire Meyer. She is seen being handed the strands of hair, found at the scene, by Nicholas Elyis and Fernando Montgomery. She also notices the blood at the scene. When Fernado enquires what's happened to the evidence, she advises him to join the search team as the evidence has already been handed to another officer. Kendall makes the arrest on Zach Meyer in the episode Jigsaw's end montage. She then appears again in'' The Truth about Lying. Once Zach Meyer is apprehended for harassing Lauren, she interviews him but does not get very far due to his evasion, as well as his lawyer, Angela Chang. She angers Zach by insinuating that he kidnapped Claire as well, when she exits the room she and Parker discuss whether he is the culprit, Parker dismisses this saying this is not their guy. Kendall then jokes it may not be a guy behind it. Kendall asks for an interview with Lauren, suggesting Jennifer and Peter should hire a brief, when they state they already have one, Kendall points out they can't have the same brief on prosecution and defense, triggering a question of loyalty. Later, she is present in discovering that Zach was adopted. Zach is later arrested as a motive is found. When Zach asks to make a phonecall, Kendall begrudgingly allows him, despite the family not being home. However, this turns sour when he knocks her unconcious and runs away. Following the arrest on Fernando Montgomery in Freefall, for the abduction of Claire, Banks interviews him though she finds it hard to see any morality within him, the interview is interrupted by Parker who leaves to go and find Zach Meyer after a sighting, shortly after Flight 316 falls on top of the Harper household, killing Parker. Banks made an arrest on Fernando, who refused to see his actions as unjustified, he asked her if he could see Claire, to which she replied 'What do you think?'. Season 2 Kendall returned following Lauren's reports that her agent, Dan Silver, had been harassing her as well as the fact he'd been committing fraud by taking money off of other young (some underage) girls and promising to make them models. Lauren noticed Kendall's promotion to detective, though Kendall seemed cagey about earning it from the death of Parker. Kendall returns once again when Lauren is shot as one of the officers on the scene. Season 3 Kendall was less mellow this season, and a much more confident Chief of Police than in the previous season and this was her most prominently featured season. She became determined to find the Hill Killer and appeared to investigate most of the crime scenes. For instance, Kendall arrested Eve Warner upon suspicion that she had something to do with the attack on Nikki Carrigan, she discovered the severed-in-half body of Isra Lasharie, and was also present for the investigation of Claire Meyer's murder and made the accusation that she believed Claire had been murdered when she found a needle mark on her IV chord. Kendall was seen intervewing Naomi Jones following the hostage situation in the finale that finally ended the Hill Killer - Tyrell Warner's - reign of terror. That is the last we see of Kendall on the show. 6-Year Timejump It was mentioned by Monica King in ''The Other King' '''''that Kendall had transferred to the Detroit Police Department sometime between the 6-year timejump, though it is not known what rank she is (officer, deputy, or police chief). Trivia *Kendall appeared in a total of 17 episodes throughout the first three seasons. *Kendall's personality changed dramatically during her run on the series. In Season 1, Kendall was the fiesty underdog cop with a fiery attitude. Following the death of her friend and colleague Robert Parker, and her promotion to Chief of Police in Season 2, Kendall became a much more reserved and mellow person. In Season 3, Kendall was a confident Chief of Police determined to catch the Hill Killer, though was much more calmer than she was in the first season.